Chaos Ringing
by KHoobs
Summary: Rated for vivid violence and violent language. And now that I've filled my daily quota of words with 'v' in them, please, rr, cuz it's my first Inuyasha ficcy! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE Discontinued due to lack of interest on author's part
1. Chapter 1

Chaos Ringing

Rating: PG-13 for vivid violence and violent language (mostly from me!! And Inuyasha...but mostly me!)

Genre: Humor/Romance, I guess...

Summary: A 14 year-old girl (me!) gets sucked into the Feudal Era and manages to meet her best dream and worst nightmare, a very handsome and powerful demon of her own imaginative creation! While trying to manage NOT to fall in love with him or anyone else in that era and tyring to find a way home (and figure out how she can suddenly speak Japanese...) she causes chaos and turmoil in the hunt for "the funky broken marble" and the fight against "the creepy monkey guy." But things start to get worse as ALL of the demons she thought of while living a normal, if not slightly insane, life start to come to life in the Feudal Era, including her own demonic twin and her faithful sidekick Neko the squirrel demon! ( Yes, I know that the squirrel's name is cat...I happen to have a kitten by that name... P) What will happen? Will she get home? Will I decide to feature an entire chapter devoted to the charactors talking in only questions? Who knows, and who cares? Oh....wait..I care....

A/N: Yes, I'm using myself in the story, but not out of vanity. No, I just couldn't stand the idea of someone else (even a character of my own creation) staking claim to my drawings, all of which are real. Especially Hayaihinode, the love of my life. HE'S MINE, I TELL YOU! As soon as I get use of a scanner, I'll put up a picture on my website. Which I need to put in my profile... . I do, however, have a picture of my ring...

Disclaimer: Ummm...I own me, any unrecognizable characters, and the ring....I do own that....And I don't own Classic Stop, though some days I'd like to...

Chapter One 

Okay...the story starts out with my mother presenting me with a sterling silver ring with the Japanese characters for "love, compassion, warmth, and friendship" on it at the Hibachi restaurant we went to for my fourteenth birthday. It wasn't a family heirloom, it wasn't found in the middle of an abandoned battle field, and it apparently held no magical powers. It wasn't even worth a fortune, nor was it one of a kind. She got it out of a jewelry catalouge, for God's sake. But I loved it none the less, and wore it all the time.

One day as I was walking home from a friend's house after a weekend together, I decided to stop into the Classic Stop four blocks from my house to blow the rest of my weekend money on Cherry Coke and Cooler Range Doritos. I was lugging a huge backpack that was filled with four different outfits, my CD player with Evanescence's Fallen CD, my drawing set, four sketch books filled with anime styled drawings of people I use in stories, and my knife set. (Throwing knives is a habit of mine, and I really do have a deadly aim...One time I hit my cousin on the forehead with a thrown hairbrush without even aiming....Yeah, long story...) I set it down in the middle of a bush so that I wouldn't have to take it inside with me, and pushed through the doors and went straight to the east wall and picked up a twelve pack of Cherry Coke and three large bags of Doritos. I walked up to the counter with my armful of snacks and waited for the cashier to get off of the phone. Standing next to me, apparently waiting for someone in the restroom, was a Japanese woman. Setting my stuff down on the counter, I twirled a loose lock of purple hair with my right hand, the hand I wear my ring on and the one facing the woman.

"Oh! What a lovely ring that is!" the woman exclaimed, pulling my attention back to order. Puzzled, I glanced at my hand, at first wondering WHICH ring, my Japanese one is one of four on my right hand, but realization hit me with a pinata stick and I smiled.

"Thanks. It was a birthday present from my mother," I said, swelling with adoration of my ring.

"It looks very special. You should take care of it," the lady said, smiling. Wondering why she thought it was so special, I turned back to the cashier, who was glaring impatiently at me. I paid for my stuff and as I left the woman who had commented on my ring bowed to me, smiling. Still puzzled, I nodded and gathered my bag and dashed across the highway while I had the chance.

Whistling the song "Fish Heads", I didn't notice the hole until I smacked face first into a tree and fell sideways into it. I fell for about a minute, still whistling the song absentmindedly. I landed with a flump on the ground. Not even bothering to look around at where I was I decided to open the twelve pack of soda and dumped the cans into my bag. After falling out of a hay loft when I was eight and nearly drowning in a pool when I was three and falling over numerous times in between, I was used to strange feelings (like not knowing that you're about to die because you're a toddler and you're sitting on the bottom of a seven foot pool) and the sensation of falling (like twentyfive feet out of a hay loft and watching the door getting smaller and smaller and not even being able to hear yourself scream), so it didn't really trouble me too much. I hauled myself to my feet and finally looked around.

Nodding to myself I muttered, "Definately not in Kansas anymore...Wait...nevermind...never was in Kansas...Hmmm...Where could I be? Ooooh...maybe...maybe I'm in the past...Or maybe....I'm at the end of the universe...." I contemplated that idea, and decided that, even though I did have a towel, I hadn't seen the Dish of the Day, so that was impossible. I lifted my bag to my shoulders and decided to follow the first path I found, which happened to follow a clear stream.

I walked for a bit until I found a small, but wide, bridge that crossed low over the stream. I sat down and took off my shoes and socks and rolled up my jeans and put my feet in the water, and then sprawled out over the bridge. Since the bridge was so low, I could feel the bottom of the stream. I sat and enjoyed the stream and dozed off after a while.

I'm not quite sure how long it was that I slept, but I was woken up by a short little green guy with a creepy staff prodding me awake. I blinked and sat upright and raised an eyebrow at the visitors, which, now that I had sat up, consisted of the little green guy, a little girl riding a two-headed lizard horsie thingy, and a tall man with long white hair and a big fluffy scarf thing. Despite the fact that I was an avid fan of anime and manga, it did take me a while to realize just who the people I was staring at were. So, digesting this information, I decided I had either fallen into the middle of an elaborate cosplay convention or I had indeed gone to the past.

"May I ask why I was being poked?" I asked, only slightly caring that if I was in the past, or more specifically, the Feudal Era of Japan, that they most likely wouldn't be able to understand me, since my Japanese is at an extremely small level, though I can ask where the bathroom is... But there was no look of confusion, and the little green guy, better known as Jaken, for those of you who haven't figured that out yet, just glared at me.

"Why were you laying across the middle of the bridge and barring the way of the great Lord Sesshomaru? You're lucky he just didn't kill you and shove your body aside!" I blinked.

"It's not like I take up that much room on the bridge...You could have just walked over me..."

"And inconviniance Lord Sesshomaru more? Impudent wench! I-" But I cut him off.

"You do realize that you're making more of an inconviniance by delaying him by bickering with me?" That seemed to make Jaken mad. He was about to say something, but Sesshomaru stopped him with a sweep with his foot, knocking Jaken into the water.

"Come, Jaken. I want to get there before nightfall." With that, Sesshomaru started to walk off. Blinking at the odd situation that had just happened, I decided to ask a question of "the great Lord Sesshomaru." I suppressed a look of either disgust or hilarity as the thought crossed my mind of what precisely he was the lord of.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! Do you know where I could find your brother?" It was probally risky to ask him, but I figured, what the hell. He couldn't kill me for being curious. Well, technically he could...but I dimissed the thought. He paused and turned around. He looked at me almost thoughtfully, like he was considering coming back and shoving me off of the bridge as well.

"Why do you ask?" he said, gazing at me. I blinked, expecting something a little more, well, demonic. After all, he was the great Lord Sesshomaru. I suppressed a bout of laughter at that. I was never going to be able to watch and/or read anything that has Sesshomaru in it again with a straight face. I shrugged at his question.

"Looking for target practice?" I decided I might as well not get on anyone's bad side here. Didn't really wanna die with only twelve cans of soda to my name. Sesshomaru just looked at me. I glanced at Rin sitting on the lizard horsie thing's back. For the life of me I couldn't remember its name. Rin looked bored. Suddenly I wondered if Sesshomaru would pay me to babysit her, but decided not to press my luck and didn't ask. Jaken, who had been sulking behind Sesshomaru ever since the stream incident, decided to speak up, but, thankfully, not to me.

"Uh, Lord Sesshomaru? Shouldn't we be on our way? You said yourself that you want to get to the spot before nightfall," Jaken said, inching slowly out of kicking range again. Sesshomaru turned his gaze from me, and I heaved a sigh of relief. Without another word, Sesshomaru turned and walked away. Jaken glanced at me, and I waved cheerfully. He then realized that Sesshomaru had left without him, and ran off, yelling for Sesshomaru to wait for him. I sighed and winced as I realized that I had a really bad headache. Which meant I was in pain, thus proving that I wasn't dreaming, which hadn't crossed my mind until that moment.

I sighed and shoved my shoes and socks into my bag then hauled myself to my feet and stretched, and winced as my back cracked. I bent over to pick up my bag and hoisted it onto my shoulders. I sighed and started to walk towards the place where the path forked, intending to go down the path that Sesshomaru had not taken, but I stopped suddenly when I felt a sharp pain shoot up from my left heel throughout my entire leg.

Elsewhere, about a mile away, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken all paused their actions as a resounding "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" scared birds out of the trees nearbye.

So, whaddya think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Not very long, I know, but it IS my first Inuyasha ficcy....Be kind or be cruel, just review! And if anyone would like to offer things that "the great Lord Sesshomaru" could possibly be the lord of, I would love to hear it. evil grin Oh, and I would like to know if anyone can help me with some Japanese names for my nameless creations. Anyone interested should email me at With the periods in it. I can give you a description of my character and you can think of the name. All credit will be given to you for the names, also. Oh, and the Japanese lady at the beginning comes back. To haunt me, as it happens to be.

Coming next chapter: Inuyasha, Inuyasha getting thwapped, Inuyasha getting things chucked at his forehead, the attempted theft of Kirara, and Miroku being beat at his own demented game. evil grin Oh, and the succeeded theft of Miroku's staff, only cuz I think it's a sexy staff...That sounded wrong on so many levels...twitch

Oh....you're still here, are you? Well, if you have time to read my mundane babbling, you have time to review! So scoot!

Oh, and just to let you know, I have no spell checker. So this thing may be filled with errors that my "been up since 9 o'clock am yesterday, and it's 4 o'clock am now" eyes missed. Thought you'd ought to know that in case you were about to flame me on bad grammar and/or spelling.

NOW you may review.

Awww, come on. You know you want to....


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos Ringing

Disclaimer: I own me, and my ring, and my drawings, and, currently, Kirara, cuz she jumped into my lap. n.n

Sango: Traitor cat! Why have you put her under a spell so you can control her? Hasn't that happened enough in my life?

Kitty (aka. Me): My dear Sango....wait...how did you get out of the closet? Erm...onto Chapter Two! beats a hasty retreat on Kirara, who is currently obeying becuase of the catnip mouse hidden in my pocket

A/N Sorries now for the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy reference in the last chapter and the Star Wars one in this chapter. I can't supress myself sometimes, and you'll find that I make lots of references to other stories and/or movies in my stories. So if a character breaks into a song about bravely running away and you can't figure it out, blame Rachael, Liz, Lauren, Susannah, and Byron for corrupting my mind with Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

Chapter Two

My legs collapsed beneath me as I screamed in pain. I looked at the bottom of my left foot and grimaced when I saw the bridge-sized sliver imbedded in my heel.

"Right, no more bare foot walking on wooden bridges...Fuck, how am I going to walk at all? I have no tweezers!" I sat on the bridge, thinking of my possibilities. I could crawl instead of walk, or I could hop on one foot. Or I could sit there and wait for someone to pass...But then a scene from a Holocaust movie I watched in Language Arts where the Jewish girl got raped and then went crazy and the stupid Hitler government had all those who were mentally ill or handicapped killed with carbon monoxide crossed my mind, and decided I didn't really want to stay there in Feudal Japan. Besides, I can't throw my knives sitting down. My knives. I could cut it out....No. I flat out refused. Not only could I not handle that mentally, I still wouldn't solve my transportation problem, just worsen it.

I sighed and decided something rather rash.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. There, at least I wouldn't get poked by any more freaky little green people. Hmm...Freaky little green people. A thought entered my mind and I drew a sharp breath. What if Jaken was descended from Yoda? I started to hum another song, and decided to sing.

"I met him in a swap down in Dagouba(sp?) where it bubbles all the time like a giant carbonated soda. S-O-D-A Soooda. I saw the little runt sitting there on a log. When I asked him his named and in a raspy voice he said Yoda. Y-O-D-A Yooooda." I continued singing and then decided to dig out my CD player and dug through my bag to see if I could find my cd. After dumping half of my shit onto the bridge and finding not only my CD but also a box of gauze bandages, which I knicked from the hospital where my mom works, I was a happy person. But not for long, so I opened a Cherry coke and THEN was a happy person.

So there I was. A fourteen old girl listening to The Very Best of Dr. Demento with random shit piled around me from my bag bandaging a fucking sliver in my foot and sipping my soda in the middle of a wooden bridge in Feudal Japan, which just so happened to be very far from her rural Iowa hometown wondering if it was possible that there was a Jedi Master roaming the woods. With the Splinter from Hell stuck in my foot, I didn't think things could worse that night. Knock on wood, which I did, thus scraping the skin off of my knuckles.

"If my feelings could be a color right now, they'd be shit. Just flat out shit." I sighed and pulled out a Seasame Street band aid and put it on my most injured knuckle. I decided to clean up my bridge, as I had claimed it, and did the best I could from my spot that I didn't feel like moving from, which just happened to be dangerously close to the edge. Not that I planned on falling anytime soon. But in my desperate search for my CD I had happened to toss my "salt box" way over on the other side of the bridge. Was I going to get up and retrieve it? Hell no. I was going to get it though. So I rumaged through my bag and grabbed my extending backscratcher, which is shaped like a fork. And I decided to get out my knives and belt them on, just in case I needed them. So I extended my fork and retrieved my trinket. Shoving it and my fork back into my bag and zipping it up, I did a little hopskippy thing from my sitting posistion....on the edge of the bridge. Before I fell off into the shallow but extremely cold water I saw a group of five people walking down the path.

"OH MY FUCKING MONKEY DOG! THIS WATER IS SO FUCKING COLD!" I screamed as my jeans and T-shirt soon became soaked through. I immediately started to shiver and I crawled out onto the bridge, most likely looking like a half drowned rat. The people came running towards me...Well, four of them did. Because I didn't pay attention to them, I didn't notice who they were. But when the monk spoke to me, I noticed, and my hand went to my favourite knife.

"My dear lady! Are you okay? Is there any way I can help you?" Miroku the monkey-I mean monk, said, rushing up to me. I stared at him. And, dammit, he stared back.

"Don't call me lady. Yes. No," I said, attempting at glaring him away to nothing. Not that I have anything against him, but I was cold and wet and thoroughly pissed off at everything. He just kept staring, mock worry etched in every lecherous, but rather handsome, feature of his face. I was going to tell him to shove off when I noticed that I had lost my salt box.

"Shit, fuck, hell, and Jaishia too. I lost it. Well, doesn't THAT just take the lembas." I started to look in the stream to see if I could see it. Ignoring the odd looks I was recieving and the sudden chill the air had taken on with Sango keeping a watch on Miroku, I rolled over on my stomach and looked under the bridge. Not surprisingly, I soon found myself with a hand on my ass. Suddenly remembering that I had shoved my salt box into my bag, I acted quickly, hoping to get to Miroku before Sango and or anyone else decided to deal with him. I sat up very suddenly and acted like the whole hand on my ass thing never happened and then stood up, wincing a bit at the pain in my foot. I chanced a sideways glance at Kagome and Sango, who looked rather surprised at the fact that I hadn't reacted to Miroku's advance. I grinned inwardly, and turned to Miroku, eyeing the staff he held in the hand that wasn't touching my arm.

"My sweet beauty, may I inquire to your name? I am the monk, Miroku, and these are my friends, the ladies Kagome and Sango, and Shippo and Inuyasha." I groaned in my mind. What the hell was I about to do? Something very stupid, but, highly amusing to me. Absently I wondered why no one had bothered to comment on my clothes yet.

"Erm...Oh...My name? Tora. Just Tora." He smiled sweetly and I returned it, but in my mind I was crying and begging forgiveness of Sango for what I was about to do. Miroku took a step closer to me, and I didn't move back, which is what I would normally do when someone moved so close to me. I knew what was coming, and obviously, so did Sango, because she made a sudden move towards Miroku, but stopped when I glanced at her, mentally saying I had it under control. Not that I really did, but I was about to do something I had wanted to do for ages. Miroku stared into my eyes, and I easily held the stare.

"Lady Tora, this may seem sudden, but, will you consider being the mother of my children?" Another quick subduing glance at Sango, hoping she wouldn't ruin my moment, and I stared back at Miroku. I took a deep breath and took a shot at my plan. I myself took a step closer, and grabbed his hand, the one holding his staff.

Hoping my malicious twinkle wasn't showing in my eyes, I replied, "Oh sir monk! I would be deeply honoured to. But first, I think you need a bath." And with a quick snatch I had the staff in my hands, shoved Miroku into the stream, grabbed my bag, and ran off, laughing maniacally. I only ran a short ways, but I ducked behind a large tree and waited at I heard Miroku ran past, screaming for me to come back with his staff. I grinned evilly and walked calmly back to the bridge.

Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha were standing there, looks of shock on their faces. Holding the staff very tightly, I bowed to them.

"Katie Hoobler, at your service. Exactly how far will he run before he gets smacked in the face with the pinata stick of realization?" I had said all of this while bowing rather low, and I fell over, made top heavy from my large bag. "Ouch. That hurts...and shit, so does my foot!" The pain in my foot had been pushed from my mind with the theft of Miroku's staff, but now was threatening to eat my leg alive. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the evening sky, but my view was soon blocked by an angry looking Miroku, which made me extremely happy, since I remembered something from the PS2 game where he said he didn't get angry.

"Ummm...Would you like fries with that?" I said, hoping I wasn't going to get hurt. I heard a giggle from Kagome and I sat up, grimacing with pain.

"Give me my staff!" I hugged the staff close to me.

"No. My Staff of the Shiny Gold Bangles. Tis your own fault you can't keep a hold of your things. And I asked you a question. How rude, you didn't answer me. Hmmm, another bath, shall it be, Miroku? Or a makeover? I think I still have my makeup bag in my bag....I think a bit of Antiqued Blue eyeshadow with Spice Sachet lipstick...Or maybe Rose Gold eyeshadow..." I grinned maliciously through my pain. Kagome decided it was time to stop before I broke poor Miroku's brain, and pulled me to my feet.

"Where are you from, and how did you get here?" she asked. I frowned at my pain.

"Iowa. Fell through a hole after smacking into a tree..." I blinked. Kagome stared at me. I stared at Inuyasha, who was also staring at me. Shippo jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder and looked at me closely.

"Your clothes are like Kagome's!" I stared. The little fox demon twitched at my gaze, and then decided to sit on Sango's shoulder instead. Inuyasha snorted.

"Okay, well, now that we've been delayed enough, let's go, Kagome. I want to get my hands on the Jewel Shards tonight, not next week." I looked at him. I decided to do another rash thing. And I glomped him. It caught him off gaurd, and we tumbled to the ground. I scrambled up quickly and held Miroku's staff in front of me defensively.

"Umm...Katie? Do you think you could stop attacking us and give Miroku his staff back so we can leave?" Kagome asked, tapping me on my shoulder so I'd turn to her.

I stared at her like that was the stupidest idea ever. "No. My staff. And I think I'll go with you on your hunt for the funky broken marble. Can't stay here, and apparently Sesshomaru didn't feel like letting me babysit Rin... Besides, I don't know how to get home." I grinned hopefully. Miroku was behind me, probably thinking up some way to get his staff back. I sat down, surrounded by the five. Inuyasha was about to say something when he turned suddenly, sniffing the air.

"What's up, Inuyasha? What do you smell?" Kagome asked, looking slightly worried. I rolled my eyes. I didn't have super Inuyasha senses, but I knew what he smelled.

"Rain. There's a storm brewing in the southeast. Not a good combination, the south and the east. So...when are we leaving?" Everyone stared at me.

Inuyasha said, "How in the hell would a crazy wench like you know that?" Rather angry at being called a wench for the second time today, and also being ignored, I gave him a "Duh?" face and replied, "I'm a witch, not a wench, and I spend lot of time practicing spells that have to do with the rains. And the moon. Remember, the new moon is only four days away." THAT turned everyone's attention on me. Uttering a small 'meep', I gathered my bag, and tried to walk away, but Inuyasha grabbed my arm and turned me to him.

"How in the hell do you know about that?!" he growled, and I shrugged, thwapped him in the head with Miroku's staff, and walked away.

Well. That wasn't so hard. twitch It only took me two hours to write that, with no sleep in the last 24 hours. I have a permanent eye tic now. Damn ff.n.

So...How did you like that chapter? I, to be frank, had lots of fun writing it, even if I'm going to need a lot of therepy afterwards. Please review. I'm off to find my box of fruit loops, which my mother says I shouldn't eat because it makes me sound like a canible. Dumbass parents. . Oh yes, I'm lovely with no sleep. Please review. I'll give of Miroku's staff. And I still need suggestions for Lord Sesshomaru's lordship. I think he needs a tic to match mine, so please, spare him no mercy! Talk to you all later. Buhbai.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos Ringing

Disclaimer: I own me, and my ring, and my bag, and everything in the bag, and my drawings, and a super sexy new leather Detroit Redwings jacket that is a men's XXL, so my mother and I and probably four of our eight cats could all fit in at the same time. And Miroku's staff, cuz he never found where I hid it.

Miroku: Possibly, but I own your cell phone.

Kitty: WHAT?! YOU TOOK MY CELL PHONE?!?!

Miokru: evil smirk

Kitty: Oh well, have fun paying my bill!

Miroku: Huh?

Kitty: Muwahahahahahahahahahahacoughhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhaha!

A/N: I noticed that in the first chapter that I put an asterisk, but no explination, but then realized that I answered it in the A/N in the last chapter. Then I noticed that I didn't answer the asterisk in the last chapter, so here it is:

Salt box: If you've seen the Extended Version of The Two Towers, Sam has a small wooden box that he kept salt in. For my birthday, I got a small, rectangular, wooden box with stars on the lid from my gramma. I keep my rings in it, but it's called my salt box. Thus, the salt box has been brought into the light!

Coming in this chapter: Kirara making a new friend, Miroku's attempts at getting his staff back, Inuyasha attempts at getting rid of Katie, Kagome's attempts at making peace among the rest of us, Shippo's attempts at finagling a soda from Katie, Sango's attempts at keeping Miroku away from Katie, and Kikyo. Being made fun of. In an author's note! n.n Hey, at least she didn't make an attempt at something!

Chapter Three (aka The Chapter of Attempts both successful and failed)

"COME BACK HERE!" Inuyasha growled, roughly grabbing my arm and dragging me back to the group. I winced as pain continued to shoot through my left leg, and Kagome noticed it.

"Inuyasha! She's hurt! leave her alone!" But a furious fire was burning in Inuyasha's eyes, and he just tightened his grip on my arm. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome kept talking. "You don't have to hurt her just because she happened to say something about that night! It could be purely coincidental! You have no clue that it has anything to do with you! You're such a hot-headed jerk!" If it had been me Kagome was yelling at, I would have curled into the fetal position crying. But Inuyasha didn't. I felt him flinch slightly, but he just kept tightening his grip on my arm, his claws now drawing blood.

"If it was just pure coincidence, how come she started to walk away after stating that she was going with us? Why was the statement directed at me when she made it? I think she's a demon, and she needs to be destroyed before she destroys us!" I was honestly scared. In my mind, I was curled up in the fetal position and crying. Kagome glared at him.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" And so he sat. Still holding onto my arm. With the spell, we both went down, and since we were all standing on the bridge again, well, you know what they say, when it rains, it pours. So, I was in a considerable amount of pain, and all six of us were sitting in the stream amongst the broken pieces of the bridge. I blinked, and grabbed Miroku's staff before it floated away in the suprisingly strong current of the stream. Using it to stand up, I crawled out of the water with the rest of them, inwardly wishing I had asked Sesshomaru if I could baby-sit Rin. I started to shiver again, and sat down on the ground and fished out another outfit and my towel. Using Miroku's staff as a support, I hobbled over to a dense group of trees.

Making dead sure that no one could see me, I changed out of the damp clothes and changed into the dry ones. Grimacing as I found the five wounds on my upper left arm, I went back to the group of five and dug through my bag again, found the bandages and did my best to bandage them. Seeming to forget the fact that I had shoved him in a river and stolen his staff, Miroku came over to me and took the bandage from me. He wrapped it around my arm tightly, but not enough to kill me. Sighing, I thanked him and zipped up my bag.

"Sooo...what are we going to do now?" I asked, looking around the group. When no one answered I shrugged and dug out a soda and opened it up. The sudden sound made everyone start, but no one said anything.

After awhile I finished the soda and really didn't want to continue sitting among the brooding silence, so I got up and walked away with Miroku's staff, leaving my bag behind. I didn't go very far, jut out of view of the group. For some odd reason, I decided to practice my old flag line routine, using Miroku's staff. So I did my routine, pausing only momentarily as I tried to remember how to do the butterfly thingy. I did the whole routine over and over again, humming a tune vaguely recognizable as the one we last marched too, not realizing I was being hunted.

After awhile my arms were tired so I sat down in the clearing, thinking.

'How did I get here? Fell through a freaky hole. Why did I fall? Oh, smacked into a tree. Why did that lady in Classic Stop talk to me? Umm..lack of nothing better to do. Why is Jaken related to Yoda? Because he can be. Oh. Why can I suddenly speak Japanese? Musta hit that tree harder than I thought. Why is Kirara rubbing her head against my leg? No clue.' So much for my thinking roll.

"Hi Kirara. Whatcha doin?" I rubbed her fur absentmindedly, and she mewed happily. I stood up after awhile, and started to limp back to the stream, hoping that they hadn't left me. Kirara followed after me, and then, apparently feeling sorry for my limp, she grew to her large size and somehow managed to get me on her back without me noticing. I blinked when I realized that I wasn't walking anymore, but riding Kirara, and sighed, wondering why my nonexistant god had decided to put me here. It didn't take her long to take me back to the group, certainly was quicker than when I limped away. I slid off of her back and she shrunk down again and jumped to my shoulder. I blinked, and she mewed.

"Oh, you came back? I thought you had left us for good. So much for wishful thinking," Inuyasha said, not looking at me.

"Why should I make your damn wishes come true? I can't even make my own come true," I said turning to where I had left my bag. I blinked again when I saw Miroku, in a lounged position, leaning against my bag. "Uh, Miroku? Can I have my bag, please?"

"Yes." I moved towards it, but his grin stopped me. "When you give me my staff back." Frowning slightly, I thought of something to say in retaliation.

"Fine, you get to carry it then. You want it so bad, you can cart it across the country. No bother to me, in fact, I thank you for it."

"And if we just leave and it happens to stay here?"

"Then I stay with it. Either way you look at it, I win." Grinning, I picked Kirara off of my shoulder and set her on the ground. She mewed and jumped back up to her former perch, purring and rubbing against my head.

"Um, Miss Katie? What did you do to Kirara? I've never seen her act like this before, to anyone," Sango said, sounding rather confused and jealous. I picked Kirara up again and held her out to Sango, who took her in her arms, petting her. Kirara growled softly and jumped out of her arms, coming back over to me.

"Uh, I think Kirara found a new friend, yet I'm not sure why." I took a step back wards, and Kirara followed me, sitting at my feet and looking up at me with big red eyes. Shaking my head in confusion, I turned to Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome? Where were you guys headed before I fell over?" I asked, starting to favor my left foot more and more.

"Well, we were going to a village where we heard that a demon was killing people using a Shard of the Shikon Jewel. You see, we are-" But I stopped listening as she explained to me what the Shikon Jewel was, and why they needed to get it, and so on and so forth. I must have gotten a glazed look on my face, because when I noticed that Kagome had stopped talking, her, Sango, and Miroku were looking at me worriedly.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a person sleep with their eyes open before?" They continued to stare at me. And so I stared back. I can literally go for a long time without blinking (like say, a half an hour?) and they soon broke their gazes.

"Were you not listening at all to what Lady Kagome was just telling you about our quest?" Miroku asked.

"Um. No, not really. I'm not one to listen to things I already know. Make copies of information in my brain, which takes up hard drive space." I think I broke Miroku's brain momentarily with that, but Sango apparently wasn't paying much attention.

"You mean, you already know all of that? How do you know that?" Sango asked, and Kagome nodded. I sighed, and turned my face to the sky, where rain clouds were already formed.

"As much as I would love to share my tale with you, I really don't feel like getting wet again today. So, is there anywhere we can stay so we don't get rained upon?" Kagome nodded.

"Yes, we can stay at the inn in the next village. Come on Inuyasha, let's go!" They picked up all of their stuff, and I limped over to my bag, which Miroku had left alone. I tried to pick it up without falling over, but failed in trying not to fall over.

"God dammit! Stupid fucking splinter!" I continued to rant until Shippo came over and slapped my face lightly. Blinking, I stopped. "Thanks, Shippo. Look in the small pocket on the front of my bag. I should have a sucker or two. Take one if you want." He scurried over to my bag without a word and dug out some Jolly Rancher suckers. He took a Blue Raspberry one and immediately started to eat it, mumbling a thanks around the candy. I smiled, but the smile soon turned to a grimace of pain as the splinter attempted to rip my leg off. Tears sprung to my eyes, and I sat, hugging my leg and trying to ignore the pain. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku gathered around me, worried expressions on their faces.

"Katie, what's wrong with your foot? I saw you wincing and limping earlier, but didn't think about it!" I was in too much pain to reply, and so Kagome literally took my leg out of my grasp and unwrapped the bandage I had put on my foot earlier. She gasped at the size of the splinter.

"My lady! We need to get that out of your foot or it'll become infected!" Miroku said, also looking at my foot. I groaned at all the fuss I was getting over it, but I really didn't want to get an infection. But I didn't want to go through with extreme pain.

"It's worked its way out enough that I can a hold of it and pull it out. Are you ready?" I jumped back about two feet when he touched my heel. Kagome and Sango grabbed my arms to try to hold me in place, and Shippo sat on my stomach. Miroku grabbed my foot again, and pain shot through my leg, and I kicked out. Miroku narrowly missed a kick in the gut, and Shippo got knocked off my stomach. Tears streamed down my face as my entire left leg was being eaten away by pain.

"Inuyasha! Come over here and help, will you?" Kagome yelled, trying to keep a hold on my arm and get a clean handkerchief out of her pocket. She succeeded and started to wipe my face with it. Inuyasha groaned and came and held my legs so I couldn't move. Miroku again took my left foot, and, taking a deep breath, grabbed the splinter and pulled it out. I screamed, and passed out.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. It took me awhile to remember where in the hell I was, and what had happened. It was quiet with the exception of the thunder and rain outside. I sat up and looked at the bottom of my foot. No splinter, but it was red and swollen. I looked around the room and saw Sango and Kirara sleeping to my left, with Kagome and Shippo on her left. I sighed and wondered what time it was. To my right was a screen, seperating the large room in half. Peeking my head around the corner, I grinned when I saw that Miroku's staff was laying only two feet away. Miroku was sleeping on his side, facing away from me, so I reached out and slowly slid the staff towards me, careful not to let the rings jingle. There must have been enough noise to wake Inuyasha, because he turned his head to me and stared. Putting a finger to my lips to keep him quiet, I continued to slide Miroku's staff towards me, until I safely had it with me. With a cheerful wave to Inuyasha, I went back to bed, hugging the staff close to me.

I woke in the morning staring into Shippo's face. Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I sat up, Shippo continuing to stare at me. I picked up the staff from where it had rolled from me in the night.

"Yes, Shippo? Is there any reason in particular that you woke me?" I had now pulled a hair brush from my bag and was combing my hair.

"You have something sweet in you bag."

"Yes, suckers. I gave you one yesterday. You can have another one later."

"No, there's something else. You were drinking some yesterday. Can I have one?" I stared. Being raised as an only child without many friends by my grandmother, I wasn't big on sharing. Not that I'm greedy by any stretch of the imagination, but sharing food is a problem of mine.

"Ummmm....no. Not right now." He stared at me with a shocked expression.

"Please? I promise not to bug you! Really!"

"No! Go give Miroku another bath! Or better yet, go give Inuyasha a bath! My soda!" I hugged my bag possevively and growled. Shippo sulked off, and I did feel sorry for him. But then I pondered the outcome of giving Shippo caffine, and decided that not giving him the soda was a good thing.

Just then, Inuyasha came in with Miroku. Seeing Miroku's eyes lingering on me and his staff, I suddenly wished that Shippo hadn't wandered off. At least if he were there he could run off with the staff and Miroku wouldn't get it back. Apparently, Inuyasha decided not to be nice to me, and instead of staying there to protect me, he complained loudly that he was hungry, and walked right back out.

I meeped quietly as Miroku walked up to me, a friendly smile on his face. He sat down next to me and continued smiling. I hugged the staff closer to me and watched him.

"Good morning, Katie. How is your foot doing today?"

I arched an eyebrow suspiciosly. "Morning, Miroku. My foot is fine. Thanks for helping me yesterday. And sorry for nearly kicking you in the stomach." 'Not,' I added in thought.

"No bother. And you're welcome, I'm glad I could help." He just kept smiling, and I started to wonder what he was up to. I held the staff a bit tighter, ready to smack him with it if he tried anything.

"Ummm...Where are we?" I asked, anxious to get away as soon as possible; the monk was starting to make me nervous.

"In Kasasagi Town. We're here to listen for rumors of Shards of the Shikon Jewel," he said, turning himself so he was facing towards me.

"Ummm...okay. Where are Kagome and Sango?" I asked. Miroku kept that smile on his face.

"Oh, they went walking. And I think I heard Lady Kagome talking about going shopping later today." It was then that I remember the brush I was holding in my hand still, and I continued to brush through my hair. Miroku sat for awhile, watching me without speaking. It didn't surprise me, I had once been told that a person could be hypnotized watching me brush my hair. My temporary purple had come out in the numerous times I had gotten wet yesterday, so my hair was a bit duller than it was normally. My hair reaches down nearly to my waist, and it usually surprised people at how well brushed it always was. Whenever I did wear my hair down, everyone wanted to touch it because it was so soft. It was the one thing I got complimented on regularly, and it was the envy of many girls at school. I was then that I realized that Kagome and Sango were standing in the doorway, watching me as well. I stopped brushing and hastily shoved the brush into my bag. That seemed to snap everyone out of their trance.

"Hey, Miroku, why don't you leave the poor girl alone so she can get changed! Go find out what Inuyasha and Shippo are up to!" The girls shooed him out of the room. I heaved a sigh of relief and promptly dug through my bag for a change of clothes. I dug out a pair of nearly black jeans, a black Evanescence shirt, a black hoodie, and black underclothes. The only things that weren't black were my socks, and my gray shoes.

"Ummm...I'm guessing you like black..." Kagome said, looking over my outfit for the day. I blinked and shrugged. I took my clothes and went behind a changing screen and changed quickly. I folded up my outfit from the day before and shoved them into my bag. I pulled out a bag and unzipped it. In it was a small bottle of hairspray, some hair bands, and a can of temporary purple hair color. I took out two hair bands and wound my surprisingly thin hair into a bun. I shoved everything back into my bag and took out a can of soda before closing it.

The three of us picked up the room from our night and left, thanking the innkeeper and his wife. We wandered the streets of the town, talking about random stuff, oohing and ahhing over cute little trinkets we saw at vendors along the way. Kagome eventually asked me how I did know about the new moon, which was now only three nights away. I explained about the anime and stuff back home, and she and Sango seemed a little confused, but they seemed to accept it fine. We continued walking and talking. We had been wandering the town for about two hours when I suddenly realized that I was famished. Sango bought the three of us some fruit and some buns and we enjoyed them beneath a large tree in a little park thing. We continued to walk along, pausing every so often to listen to the gossip going around.

We never heard much, except that the next village was having problems with a demon. Apparently it wasn't killing anyone, just irritating the hell out of everyone and pulling pranks and stuff. Kagome and Sango decided that we would check it out, and went off in search of Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha. We found them on the outskirts of town, Miroku looking a little somber.

"Hey ya'll! What's up? What's wrong, Miroku? You look like my puppy when he got yelled at for pissing on Mommy's bed," I said, plopping down on the ground next to Shippo.

"He tried to ask a bunch of country girls to have his children, and got smacked. Without his staff they didn't believe he was a monk," Shippo said, eating a plum. I grinned happily.

"Which just proves that me taking your staff was probably good for you," I said, poking Miroku in the knee with the end of his staff. He made a feeble attempt at snatching it back, but I pulled it out of his reach before he could.

"So, any rumors about the Jewel?" Kagome asked, sitting down next to Inuyasha. Miroku seemed to perk up a bit more when Sango sat down next to him, but I glared at him and he sombered once again.

"Yeah, apparently the demon that's been causing chaos in the next village has a Shard, but he's not using it for power. We'll have to get to the next town quickly," Inuyasha said, standing up. I had leaned back against the tree and had dozed off. I was woken by Sango pulling my hand and getting me on my feet.

Blinking away my former sleep, I said, "Thanks, Sango. So..what's the name of our destination?"

"Minamo Village. Why?" Sango had picked up my bag and handed it to me.

"Just wondering...So, does anyone know what kind of demon it is that we're going after?" I asked, stretching before we headed off.

"We've heard several different stories, some say he's a dog demon, some a cat demon. I think I heard some old men saying he was a transformed snake demon earlier," Kagome said, picking a dozing Shippo up.

We walked for the rest of the day. It was nearly night when we entered the village, and, since there appeared to be no sign of a demon at that point in time, we went to the inn and got two rooms. I went to sleep roughly the moment I laid down, and woke up early in the morning to find that Kirara was curled up on the staff I had put next to me. I smiled, realizing that I now had a watch kitty. I looked out the window and saw that it was early, for it was still dark out. The sun was just turning the dark sky a pinkish blue color, and I just pulled out my hair brush and redid my hair. I heard movement in the room, and saw that Kagome had woken up.

"Morning! Very early morning, but morning all the same!" I was very chipper for the time of day. Kagome groaned and went back to sleep. I shrugged, moved Kirara off of the staff, and went outside, deciding to take a walk. I walked for a while, smiled at the few villagers who were awake and working already, and managed to get a travelling monk to give me a roll he had with him.

After awhile I heard a commotion back in the village square, and I rushed back. There, I saw the demon we had come to meet, and I nearly choked on the last of my roll with recognition.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Oooooooh, who is the demon? I wonder -.- Anyways!

Kasasagi Town, Minamo Village: I'm using names of towns from the PS2 game. Why? Because I can, and it makes my whole life a lot easier.

This was a long chapter. It took me awhile to write it, and in the middle I got a bit of writer's block. Had to go back and reread my Inuyasha books 1-7 to get my ambition back. I'm starting to realize that I can't fit in everything I put in my "Coming in the next chapter." Sorry. I think too much.

medlii: Wow! I can read minds! That makes me happy! n.n Thanks for your review, and I think if you read the second chapter, Miroku didn't quite get beaten, but he met a fair match. And Inuyasha didn't get anything thrown at him, but he did get hit in the head with Miroku's staff! n.n Just to let you know, I love your story! I have to write a long answer to your review, 'cuz you were my only reviewer, and I love your story! n.n You get...a copy of Miroku's staff and....a clone of Shippo for reviewing.

Oh...must remember my promise. Kikyo is fat and ugly! There, she was made fun of in an author's note. Hahaha...

Coming in the next chapter (possibly): New nicknames for everyone, Katie losing the rest of her sanity, Miroku actually getting jealous because of Katie, Sango smacking random villagers, and a new use for Miroku's staff. GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTERS, PEOPLE..O.O twitch

Please review! It's the likkle purply blue silver button! It says review! n.n


End file.
